La der des ders
by calyspo
Summary: Pour la dernière, j'ai choisi une valse , souffle-t-elle, Tu sais ce que c'est ? C'est une danse moldue à trois temps. Le troisième est imprécis, avec ses chiffres après la virgule qui s'enchainent et vacillent. Sa voix s'éteint. C'est un temps qui ne finit jamais.


DISCLAIMER : Bien évidemment JK Rowling

* * *

J'ai un peu hésité avant de poster ça, car ce n'est vraiment pas dans le genre de ce que j'écris d'habitude. Mais voilà, je voulais essayer, voir si j'en était capable, sans tomber dans l'atrocement vulgaire. Bonne lecture !

Initialement écrit pour un concours sur HP fanfiction.

* * *

« Pour la dernière, j'ai choisi une valse », souffle-t-elle, « Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

Ses cheveux roux caressent le creux de ses reins et la lumière dégagée par la cheminée de la salle sur demande les incruste de milliers de joyaux. Mais il n'ose pas l'approcher, car il se rend bien compte que le plus petit pas engrangera irrémédiablement le mécanisme de l'horloge.  
Parce qu'au fond, il le sait n'est-ce pas ? Que c'est la der des ders.  
Et il est heureux qu'elle soit de dos, à ne pas le voir. A ne pas voir à quel point il est faible malgré son sang pur.

« C'est une danse moldue à trois temps. Le troisième est imprécis, avec ses chiffres après la virgule qui s'enchainent et vacillent. »

Sa voix s'éteint.

« C'est un temps qui ne finit jamais. »

Il pose sa main sur la sienne et la serre désespérément. Elle se retourne et son regard se perd dans le sien. Les premières notes de la valse résonnent.

Elle saisit ses doigts entre les siens et lui fait poser la paume sur sa taille. Sa main tremble.  
Le bras posé sur son épaule, elle esquisse le premier pas, puis le deuxième. Il la suit, l'imite avec application, savourant la pulsation du sang dans ses hanches là, sous ses doigts.

Il dépose une rivière de baisers sur chacun de ses traits. D'abord en amont, sur les paupières, puis en cascade sur sa joue, pour finir le long de l'arrête du menton.  
Elle le butine du bout des lèvres, il la serre plus fort et elle murmure son nom au creux de son oreille.  
Sa main remonte le long de son dos, découvrant ce corps tant de fois parcouru comme s'il était en territoire inconnu. Sa peau chaude réchauffe ses doigts. Les siens dénouent sa cravate verte et la caresse froide de la soie sur son cou le fait frémir du bout des orteils à l'épine de sa nuque.  
Et ils s'effeuillent comme un serpent enlève sa mue, comme s'ils se débarrassaient mutuellement des entraves qui les sépareront une fois sortis de cette salle.  
La lueur des flammes brille sur le rosé de sa peau qui se dévoile, la parsème de poussière d'or. Trésor insaisissable : lorsqu'il passe sa paume sur la falaise de ses côtes, il n'en recueille rien.  
Elle l'agrippe par les épaules, enserre ses hanches entre ses jambes et il la soulève pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ses mèches rousses tombent en rideau tout autour de lui.

Il l'allonge doucement sur le dos et ses cheveux s'étalent tout autour d'elle, comme une flaque de feu sur le tapis. La faible lumière trace des ombres entre ses seins. Et elle si belle, si belle ainsi départie de tous ses atours. Elle le regarde. Il la regarde. Et il leur semble que leurs cœurs battent à l'unisson sur cette valse.  
Il descend lentement sur elle. Ses mains serrent ses omoplates, griffent amoureusement le dos. Il dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et elle agrippe ses cheveux blonds.  
Et va et vient.  
Ses jambes se resserrent autour de sa taille. Il enfouit le nez dans ses cheveux, les embrasse, respire leur odeur.  
Ses yeux sont deux abysses sans fond qu'il voudrait toujours voir.  
Et va et vient.  
Ses cils caressent ses joues sous la tension qui l'arque.  
C'est la marée qui monte, la tempête qui fait sa loi, la tornade qui emporte tout.  
Et le monde s'étiole, s'inverse, s'abandonne.  
Troisième temps.  
Elle rouvre les yeux et son regard vient chercher le sien.  
Et c'est comme si le ciel éclatait et que les étoiles tombaient en pluie autour d'eux.  
Troisième temps.  
Elle pousse un cri et il étouffe son gémissement dans son épaule.

Il pousse sur ses bras pour s'éloigner mais elle le retient, avec un grand mouvement désespéré.  
Il se penche et pose sa tête contre la sienne, front contre front, et laisse leurs souffles se mélanger.  
Il la contemple longuement d'un regard déchiré. Il veut tout retenir d'elle, de la fresque de son visage alors que ce troisième temps s'enfuit.  
Alors il capture ses lèvres d'un baiser fiévreux et vorace sans lendemain.  
Lendemain est néant. Lendemain n'existe pas.  
Pas tant que le troisième temps de cette ultime valse résonne.  
Car le lendemain… Le lendemain le ciel éclatera pour une toute autre raison.  
Et il tombera des gouttes de sang.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt sur Echec et Maths !


End file.
